As is appreciated in the art of musical instruments, a capo (also formally known as either a “capodastro” or a “capotasto”) can be attached to the neck of a stringed musical instrument in order to shorten the playable length (e.g., the effective length) of selected strings of the instrument without a user having to apply finger pressure to the selected strings. A capo can thus be used to alter the sound of selected strings of a stringed musical instrument by upwardly transposing the pitch of the sound the selected strings will generate whenever the user applies energy to them by either plucking them, or striking them, or strumming them, or bowing them, or the like.